It is known in the automobile industry to employ energy absorbing devices, particularly in the mounting of an impact bumper on the front and rear of motor vehicles. Many energy absorber constructions have been developed, and generally seek to provide effective and reliable absorption of energy at low cost and light weight.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved energy absorber that is lightweight, economical to manufacture, and of a design that can be readily tuned to achieve the desired level of energy absorption.